The Blood King
by Ryan.w123
Summary: Five Hundred years is a long time to be alive. Living through famine, drought and war isn't healthy for ones mind. But helping an avatar can mend such a mind. Meet Keru, a vampire who serves as a guard to the Avatar and join him as he assists Avatar Korra in her duties. Pairings undecided.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay... So, I know I haven't updated my other stories and there is a damn good reason for that. A couple actually. The first one is that I have been suffering massive amounts of writers block and just get ideas for them, unlike this story which I actually have a few for. The other reason is school and exams are a pain in the ass. So for the next few months, do no expect a lot on those stories. However this story (and another LoK story I have planned with a friend of mine Superior Knight, check him out) will be updated and continue. Now, something about this story you must know is that even though it is in the Legend of Korra section, there is a little crossover in here. That crossover is with the Hellsing manga and Hellsing Ultimate OVA series. Now, I've debated with myself (and Superior Knight) for a while. It was extremely difficult for me to find a way to balance the powers in this story because as we know, Alucard is fucking ridiculous. However, this story will not focus on Alucard but instead his son. Keru. With the help of Jack Cross, who I hope will help me through out this story, I believe I have come to a balance. So I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

 **1: The Bird of Hermes**

Five hundred years... That's how long I have lived for and let me tell you, it's agony. Sure, the first one hundred years are great! You don't age, you don't get sick and you don't die. However, after that, you see all those you love die, pass on... It's horrendous. And what's worse? Well, being a vampire. Not only do I live forever, but I must drink blood and eat flesh to survive. Watching the light leave someone's eyes, their entire lives coming down, all because of my selfish hunger. Horrible.

I was born a vampire in Ba Sing Se, to my vampiric father Vlad and a non-bending human woman named Kyo. My father, the bastard, trained me everyday in sword and bow... To hunt. Not animals but humans. He taught me how it defeat soldiers, benders, non-benders and kings. He taught me how to hone my abilities and how to use them for devastating effect. He took me into battle when I was twelve years old... That's when I killed and ate my first human. However my mother was much different. She was loving, kind, yet stern and strong. My father said that she was the only human he truly respected and that why he loved her. My mother said she loved my father because she saw the good in him... I didn't. He was cruel and evil.

My mother would teach me how to read, write and do numbers. She taught me how to play the harp and she taught me manners. She also made the best pot of tea in the world. I should know, I've travelled. Yet, she couldn't teach me to be human. I wanted nothing more than to be like her, he beautiful black hair and blue eyes... I had inherited her hair, but I also received my fathers crimson eyes. In the end I looked more like him than her.

My mother died when I was sixty years old. I had not aged a day past twenty. When she died I left the city. For the first two hundred years I wondered and travelled to all the four nations and acquiring many different skills. In the Earth Kingdom, I learned how to survive in a desert. In the Fire Nation, I learned to how to be stealthy in my approach to combat. In the Water Tribes, I learned how to adapt to any environment... Especially the cold. And with the Air Nomads, I learned how to relax and meditate. The Nomads tried to help my hunger... But they couldn't. I soon left them before I could harm anyone.

It was around my 300th birthday, or something like that. You lost track after a while, when news of the Fire Nation invasion reached me. I decided to remain neutral, I didn't want to become a weapon for one nation to use. I was neutral for years until I heard of the Air Bender genocide, that's when I decided to become their worst nightmare. I would travel around rural areas and wait for Fire Nation squadrons to pass, when I did I would ambush and slaughter them. For 99 years I ate like a king, the locals in the areas both praised and feared me. I soon became a legend. They called me "Blood King". That title brought me some unexpected visitors. The new Avatar, Aang, and his companions Sokka, Katara and Toph found me. After a short confrontation, Aang asked for my help in taking down the Fire Lord Ozai. I, without question, accepted.

After this adventures, Aang has defeated the Fire Lord. For twenty years we all helped in rebuilding. Aang and Prince Zuko, set up a new nation and city. The United Republic and Republic City. Those were my happiest years, I even found love. Toph Beifong, she grew into a strong woman, even though she was blind, and we began a relationship. I loved her and she loved me. We even had a child together named Lin. I loved my little girl, but hated what had happened... She was like me. A vampire. However she thankfully took more after her mother than me. She was even an Earthbender. However when Lin was six years old and old enemy from my past returned. His name was Incognito and he too was a vampire. He kidnapped my daughter and threatened to kill her.

With the aid of Toph and Aang, we confronted the vampire. Toph managed to get Lin away from him as I battled with my old foe... However, on that night I got what I had wanted for hundreds of years... I died. Myself and Incognito had killed each other and turned to dust. My baby girl had to watch her father die. At least... I thought I had died. I was in fact simply sleeping and thirty years later I awoke once more, but I found a changed world. Aang was gone as was Sokka. There was a new Avatar named Korra, she was in the South Pole.

I am heading there now, as I write in this journal. I will do what I have done for Aang and I will help this young Avatar in her mission to bring balance.

This should be fun.

 **A/N: Okay I know, an extremely short chapter, the others will be longer. This is merely a prologue that sets up the story and gives a bit of background on Keru. I left out some of his journeys as they will be addressed in flashbacks. Let** **me know if you enjoyed it by reviewing, sending a PM or following the story. Peace out!**


	2. An Old Friend

**A/N: Another chapter! This chapter we see Keru first arrive at the South Pole. Also, I had an idea... Do you guys want me to compile a playlist of songs that could go well with reading the story? Like a theme song for each character or situation? Let me know. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

 **"It is better to be violent if violence is in our hearts, than to put on the cloak of nonviolence to cover impotence." ~Mahatma Ghandi**

 **2: An Old Friend**

Korra sat by the edge of a cliff in the snow, watching the sunset. She sighed. She loved the South Pole, but hated the compound she was being kept in. She needed freedom and staying in a compound her entire life was no life for the Avatar. She cuddled into Naga, glad of the little heat the fur of the Polar Bear Dog provided. "I'm just glad Tenzin will be here tomorrow, girl... I can finally learn airbending and then get out of here." Korra said to Naga, who simply barked in response. She huddled her knees to her face and hugged them. She jumped when she heard Naga begin to growl, threateningly. "What's wrong girl?" Korra asked.

"I'm no expert, but I don't think your beast takes kindly to strangers." A voice said. Korra jumped to her feet and got into a stance, summoning a flame in her hand. In front of her stood a tall, slender man. Easily seven feet tall. He wasn't dressed for this weather. He wore a black suit, fitted tightly to his frame with a matching waistcoat and white shirt and red tie. He had black pants that were roomy at the legs with a sword strapped to his waist. He also had heeled, black dress shoes. Upon his head was a black, wide-brimmed hat. The man himself gave off an intimidating aura. He had shoulder length jet black hair that was combed neatly behind his ears. His handsome face had a pointed jaw line and a slender nose. His skin was free of all blemishes. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes were blood red. He had a smirk on his face and a cigar in his mouth.

"Who are you?!" Korra demanded, stepping into a more defensive stance. The man rose an eyebrow, "Oh? Now I'm hurt, you don't remember me?" He said while breathing out smoke from the cigar.

"Answer me!" Korra shouted.

"Keru." He replied. It was Korra's turn to raise an eyebrow, 'That name seems familiar.' She thought. "You know, it's rather cold for a young lady such as yourself to be out in this weather by yourself." Keru mentioned.

"You're one to talk, you're not even wearing a parka." Korra retorted. Keru chuckled.

"Fair point, however I am fine like this. Barely feel it." He replied.

"That's not possible." Korra said. Keru simply chuckled again.

"Come on Avatar, perhaps Katara can freshen your memory." He said.

"No, how do you know me?" Korra demanded to know. However, Keru was already walking in the direction of the compound. "Hey! Wait up!" She hopped on Naga and began running after him, surprisingly he was keeping up with Naga's speed. He seemed to be running on air. "What are you?" Korra asked.

"I'm an old friend." He simply replied.

They soon arrived at the compound. White Lotus guards came outside, "Hold it right there Avatar Korra. Who is this man and why have you brought him here!?" The guard questioned. Keru took the cigar from his mouth, threw it to the ground and stomped it out.

"Tell Master Katara... The Bird of Hermes has eaten its wings and is tame once again." Keru replied. The White Lotus guard looked at Keru in disbelief and then bowed, "Right away, come inside." He said before leading them inside.

"Okay... I've never seen a White Lotus member spooked like that." Korra mentioned.

"I'm a spooky guy." Keru joked. Korra rolled her eyes, but then they saw the same White Lotus guard returning with Master Katara shuffling in behind him. She looked up at Keru and stopped in her tracks but then smiled warmly at him. "Back from the dead, old friend.." She said.

At supper sat Katara, Korra, Tonraq and Keru. "So let me get this straight." Korra began, "You are the Keru who helped Aang in the Hundred Years' War?" Keru nodded. "You're also a vampire?"

"Indeed I am. Which reminds me, I am rather thirsty.." He reached into his suit and pulled out a small flask and poured the contents into a cup. Tonraq narrows his eyes, "That's human blood, isn't it?" Tonraq inquired. Keru rose an eyebrow as he took a gulp from the cup.

"You disapprove chief? I'll have you know it is the blood of a serial killer... Ran into him in the Earth Kingdom on my way here." Keru answered.

"You killed a man, just for food!" Tonraq shouted.

"Okay, let the killer go and starve next time. Got the message." Keru sarcastically replied.

"Now now, no need to be confrontational. Tonraq, Keru has been dead for nearly forty years. I do not hold it against him to be starving, however in future Keru, do what you usually did... Go to a blood bank." Katara scolded the two elder men. Keru nodded.

"You have my word, Katara." He assured. Korra looked at Keru.

"How old are you exactly?" She asked.

"Hmm... I lost count around the Five Hundred mark."

"Woah... That.. Umm... What's it like?" Korra inquired, timidly.

"Well at first, it's amazing... But as the years drag on, you see the ones you love pass on. It becomes a burden. Even now, I was not here for Aang's passing. I thought I'd finally died, but alas I'm cursed to walk again. I'm beginning to believe I'm immortal completely." He answered.

"Immortality doesn't seem so bad." Korra shrugged. Keru chuckled.

"Trust me, it is hellish." Keru said. Katara coughed lightly, "Perhaps we should talk of this subject." She suggested. Keru nodded, "Agreed."

After supper Korra went to feed Naga after which she headed for her room. She walked by the courtyard where she saw Keru meditating. " _What is he thinking about?"_ Korra wondered. She walked into the yard and walked up behind Keru. "It is rude to sneak up on someone while they are relaxing... Shouldn't you be in bed? It is almost midnight." He said as he got up and towered over her.

"I just wanna know.. What exactly are you doing here?" Korra asked. Keru smiled at her.

"I am her to serve the Avatar... Serve an old friend." Keru answered, "However, we need to make a contract." Korra rose an eyebrow to that.

"What do you mean, Keru?" She asked.

"A contract. A deal... A bond of my service. One made with blood. I am a vampire after all." He replied as he pulled out a knife. Korra stepped back, defensively.

"What are you do-" She was cut off by Keru cutting open his own palm and caught his blood in his flask.

"Do not worry Korra.. I'm not going to hurt you. This is just a part of me becoming your servant." He reassured.

"I don't need a servant." Korra retorted.

"Aang said the same thing, yet I was an invaluable friend and ally to him. Now, I just need a little bit of your blood." Keru said as he gently took her hand. "Do not worry." He cut her palm and caught the drops of blood in the flask.

"OW!" She shouted as she pulled her hand away, however Keru took it again and licked the cut, the wound closing and healed. "What...?" Korra gasped.

"Vampire saliva has healing properties. Now relax.." Keru mentioned as he began swirling his flask, mixing the contents. He then sniffed at the top before swallowing the contents. Keru's eyes flashed in pleasure. "Ooooo... A virgin's blood is the best." Korra blushed in embarrassment. "Now." Keru concluded as he kneeled on front of Korra with his arm outstretched to her.

"Avatar Korra, from this day until your last I will protect, serve and give my every hour to your mission to bring balance to this world. Do you accept?" Keru asked. Korra thought for a moment.

"Uh... Yea.. I guess." She answered. Keru looked up at her with a toothy grin that bared his razor sharp canines.

"Excellent."

 **A/N: That's another chapter done. Next chapter I will have a Q &A and I will answer the questions you have in this story and maybe other stories. Thank you, follow, favourite and review! :)**


	3. Republic City Here I Come

**What's up bitches! I'm back! And with the next instalment of 'The Blood King'. Progress on my stories has significantly slowed, this is due to exams and I don't expect my stories to pick up steam until after June. Now I did promise I would answer some of your questions and I intend to keep that promise.**

 **The one big question that was asked by a couple was... How am I gonna balance the Hellsing Vampires? Well I will reveal two of those methods now. In the Hellsing Manga it is heavily implied that vampires, even Alucard, are allergic to Salt Water. And in a world where people can bend this to their will.. Well you see what I mean. The second method I have in mind is that vampires like Vlad and Keru will be severely weakened in sunlight. Think of it like Superman under a Red Sun.**

 **The second question I was asked is, will we be seeing more of Vlad/Alucard. The answer, yes. Yes we will. In what capacity? I cannot reveal yet.**

 **Another is.. Will we be seeing Millennium? Yes we will. In Books 1 and 2, they will appear but not be prominent. It is in Books 3, 4 and a custom Book 5 where they will shine. Not outshine the other antagonists, but they will be a major factor.**

 **Now, onto the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: Republic City here I come**

Korra awoke from her sleep to a bright room and a strange warmness for the South Pole. She caught changed into a roomy parka and woolly boots. She tied up her hair and exited her room. As she exited, she bumped into someone, falling on her ass, the other person not budging an inch. Looking up she saw Keru, smirking condescendingly down at her. "First time today you'll be knocked down... But not the last." He mused. Korra frowned at him and glared.

"What were you doing coming to my room anyway? Wanting to peek?" She tried to make him fluster, but he simply widened his smirk, "Oh no. I don't pursue children." He responded, not missing a beat. "Now, Korra, I do believe it is time for breakfast. Brush your teeth, comb your hair and... Don't fall." He chuckled the last part as he began to walk away. Korra growling to herself.

Korra followed Keru down to breakfast where Tonraq, Katara, Keru and her firebending Master, Master Ryou, were waiting. "Are you ready for your final test today, Avatar Korra?" Master Ryou asked. Korra smirked, "Damn straight! I was born ready." She announced. Tonraq smiled at this, as this Katara. Keru rolled his eyes and continued eating the meat on his plate.

"So, Keru... What was it like? Ceasing to be?" Katara asked. Keru looked at her in curiosity.

"It's very unlike you to ask a question like that..." He replied.

"I've grown blunt in my age. And I'm also very curious."

"Yea! I wanna know!" Korra chimed in. Tonraq frowned and got up.

"I prefer to keep those things a mystery." He said. Keru chuckled.

"Oh Tonraq, there's no mystery to keep. For me... There was nothing. It was like I was in a dreamless sleep." Keru retorted. Korra frowned, while Katara gave a warm smile.

"Well that's disappointing." Korra said.

 **Later...**

Korra ducked under a spout of fire as it glided over her protected head. She launched her own fireball in response, who dodged, before kicking a torrent of flames at her sparring partner. Her sparring partner brought their hands back and used the flame plumes to glide toward Korra. He used this momentum to launch himself into the air and kick several fireballs down at the Avatar. Korra deflected one with the back of her hand and fired a large plume at her opponent that consumed the others.

The firebender dodged the plume by landing and rushed at Korra. He jabbed two spouts of fire at Korra, hitting her in the chest sending her skidding back. The firebender then swept fire at Korra's feet with a kick, but the Avatar used her ability to jump over the attack and flipped behind the attacker. Korra grunted as she sent a forceful blast of fire at the firebender, hitting him in the face and sending him stumbling back. Defeated.

Korra turned to her examiners, Keru and Katara among them. Ryou spoke up, "Avatar Korra, you have always excelled at the physical side of bending. But you've always lacked in the spiritual aspect."

"Well, it just doesn't come as easy to me." Korra replied. Ryou turned to Katara, who nodded approvingly.

"That being said... We believe it appropriate for you to continue your training. You have passed this exam and you will move on to your airbending training." Ryou concluded. Korra jumped up with a bowl of triumph. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She gave a little dance.

Keru looked curiously at the girl, _'Definitely aspects of her that remind me of Aang.. Yet, also of Kyoshi. Curiouser and curiouser..."_ He thought. Keru turned and left the platform.

"Where are you going, Keru?" Katara asked, curious.

Keru gave her a charming and reassuring smile, "I'm just going for a walk. No need to worry." Katara rose an eyebrow.

"From what I remember of your walks... They never ended with peaceful resolutions." She reminded. Keru simply rolled his eyes in response and muttered something about 'one time'. Keru wandered through the compound with reserved curiosity, admiring the murals that were on some walls. He soon came to a large courtyard, it was in the shape of a pentagon, at each corner stood a pillar that was supporting an arch. Deep, swirling patterns were etched into the pillars and arches. Yet it was the courtyard floor that drew Keru's attention. In the centre was a mural of a large bird, it's wings wrapped closely around its own body. Its beak tearing at the feathers and flesh with vigour.

 _'The Bird of Hermes..."_ He thought. Keru took a deep breath and scanned the walls. On each wall were silver swords, spears, tomahawks and even boomerangs. _"Good to see they continue my teachings."_

Keru decided to retire for the afternoon and take a nap. He awoke to the noise of the gates of the compound opening. Keru concentrated his hearing and could hear the low hums of an air bison and the shouting of children. _"Tenzin... Haven't seen him since he was a child. Wonder if he remembers me."_

Keru navigates through the halls and into the dining room, entering at the end of a conversation between Tenzin and Korra, when they paused. Tenzin looked at him in shock and stood. "Keru, I can't believe it... Even when mother said, I couldn't-" Keru put a finger up to silence him.

"It is quite alright Tenzin.. My, how you've grown. You look so much like your father." Keru responded. "How have you been?"

"I have been good. I have a wife and three beautiful children, expecting a fourth." Keru laughed out loud.

"Hehehehe! Looks like someone has been busy in the bedroom! Hahahaha!" Keru observed, Tenzin going red. "Hard to believe the child I once knew growing into a man." Keru smiled fondly, bowed respectfully to Tenzin before sitting and joining them. Keru made the mistake of sitting beside Ikki.

"Who are you? Where are you from? How do you know my daddy? Are you a nice person? Are you a good fighter?" She interrogated.

"I am Keru, from Ba Sing Se. I was a friend of your grandfathers. Depends who you ask and yes." He answered. Ikki paused, no one having ever answered her in such a way.

"Uh.. How did you know my grandpa? You're too young." She pointed out. Keru smirked, _'Time to have fun.'_ He thought. It was then his long, black hair began to instantly silver and gray. His youthful, unblemished face began to wrinkle and wither. His strong hands withered and his fingers thinned and nails lengthened. Everyone jumped in fright, except Katara.

"Expecting me to look like this, little one? Hahaha! I am what others would call a monster. I'm a vampire." Keru informed Ikki as he transformed back into his regular self. Ikki and Meelo looked in awe.

"COOL!" They both shrieked. Pema looked unsettled, as did Tonraq and Jinora. Tenzin had a disapproving frown and Korra was giggling to herself. Katara simply smiled.

After a minute or two of silence, the conversations continued. Korra still upset that she wasn't going to the city.

 **The next night...**

Tenzin had left with his family, however something peculiar happened. Korra noted Tenzin had told Keru something that made him genuinely smile in pride. She decided it didn't matter and put it to the back of her mind.

Korra had snuck into the stables and was in the process of saddling up Naga. "Fine night for an escape." Korra jumped at the sound of the new voice and glanced to her left to find Katara and Keru standing, smirking at her.

"Master Katara... I'm sorry, but I need to do this. I need to be free, I need to see the world!" Korra pleaded.

"I know... Aang and my brother have passed. Their time has passed. It is time for the world to meet its new Avatar." Katara agreed. Korra's face lit up with smile. Keru stepped forward, lighting his cigar.

"I know the city. And I made a contract. I'll be coming with you." Keru said. It wasn't a suggestion. Korra nodded.

"There's a ship at the docks heading to Republic City. I suggest you both hurry." Katara informed them both as Korra hopped on Naga, gesturing Keru to do the same, which he did.

"Thank you Master Katara!" Korra said.

"Just do me a favour... Don't let Keru go for walks at night." Katara replied, earning a growl from said vampire. Korra chuckled and nodded.

"Deal!" Korra replied as Naga took off with them both.

Soon the new duo had found the ship Katara had mentioned and snuck aboard, made easier by Keru's hypnotism. "That's very creepy.." Korra said. Keru just shrugged, seeing her point. They stowed themselves in the cargo hold and lay down. Korra with her back against Naga, Keru with his to the wall.

"Best get some shut eye, Avatar... It's a day long journey." Keru recommended. Korra nodded in agreement.

"Agreed.. But first I have a question. What did Tenzin say to you before he left?" She asked.

Tenzin's voice echoed in Keru's head, _'Lin is doing well. She_ _took Toph's old position.'_ Keru smiled. "He informed me of the well being of someone who means a great deal to me. Now, sleep." He replied as he turned over to sleep. Korra opened her mouth to argue, but didn't see the point and mimicked Keru's actions.

 _'Republic City, here I come!'_ She thought.

 **Another chapter, another day!**

 **I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to follow, favourite and review!**

 **Goodbye for now! Slán leat!**


	4. A Long-Awaited Reunion

**A/N: Woah…. Uh, yeah. Totally didn't mean to take that long with my new chapter… So sorry about that. Look this was completely unintentional…. I just got a job and got accepted into college, so yeah…. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 4: A Long-Awaited Reunion.**

Korra awoke in the cargo bay of the ship to the see the docking port open. She looked to her side to see Naga, but no Keru. She worriedly looked around in search of the lanky vampire, only to see him stand at the entrance smoking a cigar. "Shall we begin?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow at her while puffing out smoke through his nose. Korra hopped on Naga and motioned for Keru to follow, but he rose a hand to stop her. "You go ahead Korra. I have to go check up on someone." He said. "Go. I'll meet you at the Air Temple." He insisted when Korra didn't seem to be moving.

"Is this about the person Tenzin told you about?" She asked, curious. Keru simply nodded in response. "Okay. Just don't cause any trouble. Master Katara would be angry with us both." She finished. Keru chuckled and began to walk away. Korra took off in the other direction on Naga, knocking over a worker. _"This'll be great!"_ Korra thought.

Naga jumped from the dock onto the road in the middle of traffic where a Satomobile was driving towards them. Korra quickly directed Naga out of the way, taking off towards the market.

Meanwhile….

Keru strolled down the main street of Republic City, wearing his usual outfit of a red shirt, black tie and black coat with matching waistcoat. His roomy trousers ended with black, heeled dress shoes. The only thing missing was his black, wide-brimmed hat which he had stored away in the bag slung over his shoulder. He let his long hair flow longer, down his back. He almost looked feminine. He earned a few awkward glances from passers-by, all either curious or cautious. No doubt due to him letting his sword hang freely from his waist. _"If this were a night of a full moon and not the middle of the day, I'd say this was perfect."_ Keru thought to himself. While the sun didn't kill him like other vampires, it still irritated him. He could feel a lot of his strength being sapped from him as he walked. He couldn't wait until nightfall. In his weakened state, he was still stronger and faster than the average bender or non-bender. But ones of exceptional skill could no doubt cause him trouble during the day.

Keru stopped outside a tea shop and entered. He needed a good cup of tea, the South Pole wasn't known for its blends. He ordered a small cup of green tea and sat in the corner of the shop and lit up a cigar. The shop was quaint, quiet and cosy. The green and gold colours of the walls gave it a distinct Earth Kingdom vibe. It reminded Keru of home. The was full of small conversations of couples and friends and Keru smiled while listening to them. Those conversations stopped when two broad men walked in and the patrons began to exit. The taller of the two wore a green shirt and black pants with matching flat shoes and a small cap. He had short black hair and matching goatee. The smaller, bald man, wore a similar outfit and had a clean-shaven face. Both men were smirking as the people in the shop exited past them. All except Keru, who simply kept drinking his tea and smoking his cigar.

The shopkeeper, an older woman with greying hair and a motherly face, leaned over the counter to Keru. "Sir, you might want to leave..." She almost pleaded. Keru looked up from his cup.

"I'm not finished my tea and cigar." He responded. This earned a growl from the taller man in the cap.

"You might wanna listen to the lady, man. You're in Agni Kai territory." The Gangster spat at Keru. The vampire looked up and smirked at the man in the cap.

"Make me, boy." Keru glared with his crimson eyes at the Gangster's green eyes. The Gangster glared back and looked back to his colleague.

"Mao, show him what happens when you mess with us." The clear leader said. Mao, the bald one, rose two rocks from the floor and launched them at Keru. Keru quickly ducked under them both and charged at the bigger man at blinding speed. Before the thug could react, Keru had slipped under the man's guard and delivered a straight right punch to the gut. Mao keeled over, holding his stomach in pain. Keru grabbed the man's head and brought his face down onto his rising knee, shattering the thug's nose, spraying blood everywhere. Mao fell back through a table, out cold. The lead gangster took this as his cue to launch two fireballs at Keru, hitting him in the back making him stumble forward and catch himself on the shop counter. The Gangster pressed on and threw two more fireballs at Keru, catching him on the chest as he turned around. Keru fell back into a shelf, the tea blends and the pots falling on him. Keru growled at the firebender who was smirking as he twirled some fire through his fingers. The fire then took the shape of knives in each hand.

"You're dead now buddy!" The firebender claimed as he charged at Keru. The vampire smiled, baring his pointed canines and rose his arms to meet the fire blades and caught the benders wrists. Keru head-butted the Gangster, making the thug stumble backward. This allowed Keru to gain some space and draw his sword. When the Agni Kai member had regained his senses, he was met with a blade pointed at his throat.

"Now, boy. You have two options; One, you keep fighting and I ultimately kill you. Or two, you grab your friend and run along. Which will it be?" Keru asked, baring his teeth at him while glaring at him with sparkling red eyes. The Gangster looked horrified, as if he had seen death. He was now pale and simply nodded nervously and grabbed Mao from the floor and dragged him away as they took off in their Satomobile.

Keru smiled, put away his sword and went back to his seat and resumed drinking his tea and smoking his cigar. "Sorry about the damages, but as for them, if they ever bother you again contact Air Temple Island and ask for Keru." The vampire said to the old shopkeeper, who simply nodded in absolute shock.

When he finished his tea and cigar he left some money, with extra, on the counter and left. He gazed down the street and locked his eyes on the Police Headquarters. _"Here goes nothing… Please don't be angry Lin."_ Keru thought as he began walking toward the station.

(Inside Police HQ)

Korra sat nervously inside one of the police HQ's interrogation rooms. _"I only wanted to help! I caught the bad guys for them!"_ She angrily lamented. Any further thoughts were cut off as the wall opened to allow a new person to enter. In the entrance stood a slender woman of decent height. She had short black hair that stopped just above the shoulders. Although her face was youthful, her crimson eyes told a story of someone older. She had her arms behind her back as she glared at Korra.

"Let's see, resisting arrest, destruction of property, public disorder, impeding traffic and vigilantism. Quite the rap sheet you got here, kid." The woman said.

"I was only trying to help!" Korra protested, only earning a deeper glare.

"You should've stayed out of it and called the police." She replied with venom.

"I can't just sit back and watch innocent people experience injustice. You see, I'm the Avatar-." Korra began, but was cut off.

"I am aware of who you are and while your little Avatar title may impress some, it doesn't impress me. It won't get you out of this." The police officer said before an opening in the wall allowed another officer to speak.

"Chief Beifong, Councilmen Tenzin is here to see you.. With a curious looking gentleman with a sword." He mentioned.

Beifong sighed, "Let them up…" She said. _"Who could the other man be? Tenzin doesn't have many friends."_

"Beifong? You're Toph's daughter! Your mom and Aang helped save the world!" Korra mentioned, hopeful it would get her off the hook.

"That's ancient history!" Lin replied. Korra visibly deflated.

The wall then opened fully, revealing the two men. Tenzin was wearing his usual red and yellow Air Nomad attire with his bald head and pointed beard. It was the other individual that shocked Lin. In front of her stood a man she had not seen since she was six years old. The same tall, lanky frame. The same long flowing hair. The slender nose and pointed chin. The same damned outfit. Her father, Keru. It was only for a moment that her usual stern expression dropped, but it was enough for all three other occupants of the room to notice. Keru smiled at her, "Long time no see, little one." He cockily said, bowing his head. Lin glared at him.

"Lin… City Hall will take the brunt of the damage… Just allow me to take Korra and we will be-." Tenzin began but was cut off by Lin.

"Take her! Before I change my mind. I have a few words for this one." Lin growled out, still glaring at Keru. Tenzin hurriedly got Korra and began shooing her out the door. Korra had a confused look plastered on her face.

When the two others had left and the wall closed over, Lin smacked Keru across the face as hard as she could, making her father fall to the ground. "Okay… I deserve that-." Keru began.

"Oh, you deserve so much worse! You left us!" Lin shouted.

"I died! I couldn't control that!" Keru retorted.

"Clearly you are alive! What took you so damn long!? Mom and I were alone for so long! It took us so long to accept that you were gone… Mom went off with some other men. Had another daughter, but I couldn't… I had no one to teach me how to be… what I am!" Lin blasted Keru, who looked at her in guilt.

"You have to know… I missed you both so much too. You being a vampire is the only thing I'm not proud of. You were cursed like I was and I am truly sorry I was not there to help you. If I could be, I would've, but we cannot change the past Lin. Please, forgive me…" Keru pleaded as he got up off of the floor. Lin's eyes now had tears in them as she gazed into Keru's pleading eyes. He spread his arms out slightly.

"Get out… Get out of my sight…!" Lin simply responded as she turned away.

"Lin please, I want to make up for the years lost." Keru moved closer but was met with a clawed strike to the face, which cut deep into his cheek. It quickly healed.

"GET OUT! I hate you!" Lin roared at him.

Keru's heart sank and his own eyes began to tear up as he reached into his pocket and took out his watch and placed it on the table. "I'll be at the Air Temple if you change your mind. We can get some tea and talk. I love you, Lin. Know that." Keru said as he left the watch on the table and turned and walked through the wall as he left.

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location….

A tall, broad man in a black trench coat and red and white mask stood in a room by himself, waiting for his secondary supplier. Amon, leader of the Equalists. When he felt a cold chill in the room, he turned. In front of him was small boy/girl.. He wasn't sure really. The person wore a short sleeved yellowish-gold shirt and black shorts. The curious thing were the two feline ears protruding from its head. On its arm it wore a band with a Fire Nation symbol on it.

"You're late." Amon stated. This only earned a giggle from the Catperson.

"Oh don't be glum, I'm here now. Anyway, my wonderful leader would like me to pass on that the package has been delivered." The Catboy announced.

"I still do not understand why we need silver and spirit water." Amon replied. It giggled annoyingly again.

"Do not fret. You will soon." It replied as it vanished.

" _They better be right…."_ Amon thought.


End file.
